Unforgivable REMADE
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [Selphie X Seifer] REMAKE The dramtic story of how these two get together, and grow up... Lots of Drama. Please Read and Review so I know whether to continue with the remake or not! HAVE FUN!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I did not own FF8. At least the last I checked! lol  
  
A/n: Read and Review, I need to know whether to continue or not with the remake!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
This time of year was always nice, the calm winds, and humid weather; it let you bask in the heat without scorching your skin to a tomato red. 'My favorite time of year!' The green eyed woman thought, letting her eyes flutter open slowly; while she let her naked legs push the flowery comforter off her body, and arms reach for another. "Irvy.." She mumbled, looking at the empty spot, then moving her brunette head to rest against her palm. "Why are you getting dressed, Irvy? Come lay with me for a little bit, its only 8 in the morning!" Selphie pleaded, sitting up to rub the sleep from her vibrant eyes. "I had a great time last night, it was unforget-"  
  
"Selphie!" Kinneas interrupted, snatching his pants from the ground. "Can you just shut the hell up for two seconds?" The auburn haired man spat out, while buttoning his pants. "I'm-"  
  
Selphie bit her lower lip confused, "Where are you going Irvy?" Pausing she twirled a piece of hair between her thumb and index finger. "I thought maybe we could just lay here for a minute." Selphie asked, to naive to notice her boyfriend, and new found lover was not in a 'good' mood.  
  
Snatching his white shirt from the ground, he pulled it over his head, reaching for his jacket that hung over the yellow bedside lamp. "See ya." He spat out, before leaving a now crying woman behind without so much as a explanation.  
  
"Irvy, but, I thought you loved me. This was supposed to be special." Selphie cried out after him as she sat entangled in bed sheets, she had just made love in for the first time.   
  
A single crystal tear rolled down her left cheek, quickly she wiped it away with her hand. 'He must have class or something. Yeah, I am sure he wouldn't just leave me like that after we first made love. I'll wait for him after class and tell him I'm sorry.' The brunette thought as she stood up quickly putting her yellow dress with a zipper in front on, and heading out the door. Truly believing that her love, had a good reason for abandoning her like that.   
  
It took a few minutes before she reached the end of the corner, where the last of the girls dorms were located at. As she turned the corner though, what she saw was not something she had expected.  
  
All the breath in her body seemed to be held captive within her throat, as it threatened to scream, and cry in anger, and pain. There was her boyfriend, her first lover, pressed against some red-haired cadet. Just hours after they had made love.   
  
There was no mistaking it, even though she wanted to. Defiantly not as his smooth hand ran down the petite woman's side, sliding under the thin green fabric that clung to the girls slender form, bravely inching it's way up to the girl's large breasts.   
  
Unable to contain her anger any longer, Selphie unaware of the tears now sliding down her porcelain face stomped over, kicking the man in the shin with her brown boot. "Irvine Kinneas." She spat out, like he did earlier, only with much more venom than a grat. "How could you? You said you loved me! We-I, damn it! How?" Her bubbly personality gone as she watched Irvine, tear his hands away from the woman and grab his shin.   
  
"Hyne!" The cowboy yelped, then glared at his girlfriend, before taking a glance at his lover who stood there, clicking her tongue in annoyance. Moving his gray eyed vision back to miss. Tilmitt he grunted, "I told you we're over." Irvine said, standing back up, and turning back to his lover. "Stop pestering me." He said, planting a firm kiss on the red-heads lips. "Come on, let's go inside, and be alone." He whispered.  
  
With a giggle the red-head forgot about the previous scene, and opened the door.   
  
Selphie stood there, tears spilling harder, as her now ex-boyfriend slammed the door in her face. The only thing remaining was the sound of laughter and moans from inside. "How could you..?" She sobbed out, turning and running down the hall. Unaware where she was going.  
  
Seifer Almasy watched the scene unfold as he leaned against the dorm-halls windows, with his two friends. His eyes the color of a sea mist, watched as her butt swayed back to forth as she ran from the area. Shaking his head, he frowned, turning to his comrades who snickered to themselves. "What are you two dolts laughing at?"  
  
A red eye looked at her friend in amusement, but regained her stature. "IRVINE, SLIP." Fujin asked.  
  
Raijin nodded, enthusiastically. "Yeah, ya know! We should give him a red slip, ya know. For being in the girls dorms, ya know! Major violation- ya,-"  
  
"Damn straight. C'mon let's go interrupt the cowboys fun." Seifer ordered, heading towards dorm C9283. Knocking on it he couldn't help, but grin as Kinneas opened the door only to turn pale at who stood there. "Well, well, Cowboy, looks like you just got a all paid vacation to Headmaster Cid! Good Luck!" Almasy said, taking the yellow slip and writing a few things on it before sticking it to the mans bare chest.   
  
Being so worked up Tilmitt could barely see where she was going, or how others stopped to watch her run through the halls and towards the elevator. Pressing the button over and over again, the object she awaited for finally arrived, luckily vacant. Stepping inside, she pressed the 2nd floor button, and leaned against the wall. 'How could you Irvine? How could you...?' Selphie questioned in her head, trying to wipe away the tears that couldn't seem to stop falling.   
  
The dinging of the elevator brought her back to what she was doing, sniffling she walked down the nearly empty bridge, and down to her friends classroom. 'I hope Quistis is there.' Upon entry a few of the Trepies looked to her, glaring at being interrupted from their gawking, before two of them rushed over.   
  
"Selphie are you alright?" Alana, one of the cadets that admired Miss. Trepe questioned, looking at the usually carefree woman.   
  
"Yeah," Selphie sniffled again, "Can I talk to Quistis alone?"  
  
Both of the blondes nodded, and grabbed their three friends that still stood staring, and muttering about their teacher. Once the Trepies left, Quistis was already walking over to her friend. "Selphie! What in Hynes name is wrong?" She asked, taking off her glasses, setting them on the edge of the desk.   
  
Once again Selphie's emerald eyes burst into a fit of tears, and she found herself, dropping to her knees, on the ground. "I slept with Irvine!"  
  
Quistis blinked, unsure of what to say, she knew her friend wanted to wait till she found 'the one', but she never thought that she'd react like this. "What's the problem?" Trepe asked, placing a hand on the women's back. "I thought things were going good between you two?"  
  
"It was! Until," Selphie sobbed, sniffling again as she attempted to wipe the tears away. "Until, he left this morning after we-after we made love just a few hours before, and-" Without control she couldn't help but burst back into a fit of tears. "I caught," Sniffle, "Him with some cadet," A whimper escaped her red lips, "This morning after he left my room!"  
  
"What?!" Quistis questioned, narrowing her eyes. "Why would he do such a think?" Pulling her friend into her arms, she frowned, "It'll be alright, Selphie."  
  
A few days seemed to pass by slower than molasses, for the carefree women. The weather was still humid, and clear, yet even that could not bring her to smile.   
  
Turning the handle, the shower shut the warm water off. Selphie did not move, only stood there in the shower, staring at the wall. 'How am I supposed to get over you?'   
  
Finally stepping out, Selphie pulled a small yellow towel off of the bar, wrapping it around her small body. Looking into the mirror, she gazed at her small breasts. "Was it because I didn't have big boobs like the other girl?" She whispered, examining the rest of herself. "Maybe it was because I was too short.." Pausing she shook her head, "No couldn't be that.." Tilmitt said, remembering the girl he was with just days before, being not much taller than herself.  
  
The mirror seemed to haunt her as her vibrant eyes, held back another onslaught of tears. "Am I really that unlovable? I am, worthless aren't I?" Pausing she contemplated it, "My own Father hated me, even my Mother. I couldn't stop Trabia from being destroyed.. Its all my fault." Selphie commented, gulping down the saliva that was building in her mouth.   
  
"I shouldn't have believed him when he said that he loved me. How could he? How could anyone?" Sniffling, she sat on the toilet seat, and buried her face in her hands, crying yet again.  
  
Blinking she sat up, and wiped the tears away. "I am not going to cry over you anymore, Irvine. Never again." Swallowing hard, again, Selphie stood, and grabbed a brush. "I refuse to be hurt by you." She whispered, brushing the knots out of her hair.  
  
Fujin looked to her friend leaning against a pillar near the dorms. "LOOK, SLIPS." She asked.  
  
"Yeah, Seifer, we've been standing around here all day, ya know! Aren't we supposed to look for all the rule breakers, ya know?" Raijin added, moving from one foot to the other impatiently. "Nothing ever happens at the dorms anyway, ya know!"  
  
The blonde, raised a eyebrow, and crossed his arms. "Fine, let's go look in the cafeteria."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE!" Fujin yelled, following her leader, that seemed distracted.  
  
"Hey Fujin!" Zell greeted, stuffing a hotdog in his mouth.  
  
The silver haired woman fought back a blush, "ZELL."   
  
"Catch ya later." The hyperactive blond grinned, racing off, leaving two men to gaze at their comrade in confusion.  
  
"Something you want to tell us, ya know?" Raijin asked, before promptly being kicked in the shin.  
  
Seifer chuckled, and walked over to a far back table. His two friends following.  
  
"Come on, Selphie!" A grieving cowboy moaned out, following the bouncy woman into the cafeteria.   
  
"Go away, Irvine!" Selphie screeched, walking off to the table, where Quistis, Squall, and Rinoa sat. "Hi Guys." She said, unhappily, taking a seat next to the blond.  
  
"Selphie!" Kinneas yelled, jogging over to the table, slamming his hands onto it. "You know I didn't mean it!"  
  
Eyes of a colorful green sharply narrowed, as the body connected to them, tapped a long finger against the table, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Go away, Irvine."  
  
"Selphie..." He moaned out, tilting his hat, "You don't mean that-"  
  
Quistis adjusted her glasses and frowned, "Go away, Irvine."   
  
The man frowned and leaned onto the heal of his boots. "Screw off, Trepe. This is none of your business, so keep your mouth shut for once!"   
  
Rinoa snorted, "Yeah, Quisty, really. He wasn't talking to you."   
  
Angry, Quistis Trepe stood up and straightened out her dress, looking pointedly at the sorceress, then towards the cowboy. Before words were able to escape her mouth, Leonhart slammed his tray he had begun to pick up onto the table. "Damn it, Rinoa! Do you always have to act like such a spoiled brat?" He demanded, and began to leave, turning to Kinneas he frowned again. "Headmaster Cid will expect you by 1500 hours today, don't be late." With a hardened gaze he left the cafeteria.  
  
The blonde haired beauty could only gaze at her commander in awe as he left the area. 'Did he-'  
  
"Stop gawking at my boyfriend!" Rinoa ordered, as she stood in a huff. Giving her 'friend' a nose in the air look before leaving as well, followed by a grumpy want-to-be cowboy.  
  
Selphie couldn't help but put her head on the table, with her arms underneath. A choked sob came from her lips, silently as her heart ached painfully in her chest. 'What has gotten into him?'  
  
Noticing his two friends were engaged in a heated conversation about battle techniques, the blond stood, and walked over to where the sad hyper girl sat. "What's with you?"   
  
"Not now, Seifer, I'm not in the mood, okay?" Selphie replied, keeping her head where she had placed it.  
  
Of course, that never stopped Almasy. Taking a seat across from the women, sea green eyes seemed to penetrate through her head, causing the girl to look up. "What?" She asked, angrily.  
  
"Fight me." He said, smirking.  
  
The Nunchaku wielder scrunched her eyebrows together, "Huh?"   
  
"Your required to get in at least 3 hours training everyday, unless you want me to write you a slip to see the Head Idiot, then I suggest you agree." He arrogantly stated, standing up. "You have your weapon with you. So no excuses." Seifer interrupted; pointing to her weapon that was attached to her hip before she was able to make a excuse.  
  
"Fine!" Selphie surrendered, standing up, and storming out of the cafeteria, not unlike several other people had not but 20 minutes ago.  
  
Training seemed to be endless, granted they were wielders of different weapons, but you'd be surprised at how much fun it is to have to plan your attacks differently to not be defeated. Over the last year, the training center was having remodeling done to it, which was announced to not be over with for at least several more years. Although many new types of monsters had been added, all were fairly easier compared to their previous battles.  
  
Sweat rolled down the curve of Selphie's neck as she proceeded to finish another round with the arrogant jerk before her. "That's 4 to 4. Looks like we're tied!" She grinned, moving her hips back and forth, then kicked both her feet out one by one, swinging her nunchaku's through the air. "Booyaka!" With a giggle, she twirled around. "That was fun; we should do this more often. I never knew you were so great to fight with, if I did, I Defiantly would have started sooner!"  
  
Seifer only smirked, but couldn't help but feel his heart beating in his chest. Before he could stop himself, he made a bet. "Want to go winner takes all?"   
  
"Sure!" She laughed, actually having fun for once this week, getting into stance.  
  
As did the arrogant man, yet didn't attack. "Let's make this interesting, shall we?"  
  
"Hmm?" Her emerald eyes gazed at the blond hunk before her. 'What did I just think?! Hunk, Seifer?! Well, he is sort of attractive...'   
  
"If I win you owe me a date tonight, after classes." Seifer asked, yet could not believe he just said that. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!'  
  
"Sounds fair." She replied, and attacked before he knew what hit him.  
  
It went on and on, both trying there hardest to win. The bet seeming to fade away, out of their minds. As monsters seemed to vacate the area if they had even been near before. Blow after blow, if finally came to a end, as the gun-blade, was only a few inches away from Tilmitt's neck. "I win."  
  
Selphie panted, stepping away and wiping the sweat from her face, all the events of the past few days far from her mind. "What time are you picking me up?"  
  
"What?" Seifer asked confused, before nodding, and scratching the back of his head. "1900 hours sound good?" Without waiting for a answer he walked off, leaving the happy women behind.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...........TBC!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE  
  
Wow! It's been so long since I did this story, I actually had to look at what I wrote before just to remember what happened!   
  
I said I would re-make this story and I finally did! FINALLY!  
  
I posted two chapters, because I want to know if it sounds interesting enough to continue. If anyone is actually interested in reading it!  
  
If you are please REVIEW, so I know to continue! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I did not own FF8. At least the last I checked! lol  
  
A/n: Read and Review, I need to know whether to continue or not with the remake!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"I'm going on a date with Seifer Almasy!" Selphie said, leaning her back against her door. "Oh, Hyne, I cant believe I am!" Looking to her watch she groaned, it was already 10 to 1800. "I can't believe classes went by so fast!"  
  
Racing into her bathroom, she turned on the shower, and headed to her small closet, unzipping her yellow dress in the process. "Hmm... What to wear..." Looking in the back of her closet she noticed a wavy yellow skirt, with a white long sleeved top hanging there with tags still attached. "Hehe! He is sure to love me in this." Placing it onto her bed, she stopped in mid-stride. 'I mean, it looks good for a date.. Even if it wasn't Seifer- Agh! I am just going to hurry and get ready!'   
  
Taking off the rest of her clothing, she got in the shower, preparing for tonight.  
  
Running a hand through his slicked back blond hair, the back of his head leaned against the shower wall. 'I can't believe I actually asked her on a date. What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I want to date a hyperactive, sexy, women? Ah, shit. Oh hyne, forget it.' Turning off the shower, he cracked his neck before entering his private room. 'Becoming a SeeD sure has it's benefits.'  
  
Grabbing a pair of black slacks, he walked to his closet gazing at the lack of contents. Flipping past his normal shirt, he contemplated it for a moment before grabbing a plain tight short-sleeved, white shirt. With a sigh he grabbed his trade-mark jacket and flung it onto him, as he grabbed his boots from the ground. "I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
Quistis and Rinoa stood outside their friends room, having made-up earlier. "I hope she's feeling better." The sorceress voiced, knocking again.  
  
Selphie hurried inside, only having her skirt on so far, as the knock came through. 'It's only 19:30!' "I'll be there in a minute, Seifer!" She yelled, assuming it was him, since no one else usually came by this late.  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis repeated slowly, turning to the black haired person standing there as well, with a confused expression. "Did I hear that correctly?"  
  
"I think so..." Heartilly said, then blinked, "Did she really just say Seifer?!"  
  
Selphie flung the door open, haphazardly, "I am almost rea-" With wide-eyes she bit her lower lip, giggling lightly, "Um... Hi, guys..!" She quietly squeaked out.   
  
Both the girls crossed their arms, walking inside and shutting the door behind them. "Why are you so dressed up?" Rinoa asked, walking around her.\  
  
Quistis nodded, "Why did you think we were Seifer?"  
  
"Your not hiding anything, are you?" They both said in unison.   
  
Selphie turned a shade of red, that only a rose could get to. "Uh- hehe, it's funny really... We we're training, and it was sort of a bet, and um-" Stopping she frowned, placing both of her hands on her hips. "Oh, you two! Stop being so mean! You both know he's hot." She stated, with a nod for reassurance.   
  
Covering her mouth, the instructor laughed, while Rinoa, did the same beside her. "Going on a date with Seifer, huh? Why didn't you tell us! When is it?" Rinoa asked, moving a few steps away to take a look at the nearly ready woman.   
  
Looking to the clock that blinked 19:45, she laughed nervously. "In fifteen minutes."  
  
"What?!" Rinoa yelled, then began rushing around the room. "What shoes are you going to wear? What make-up? Your hair,-"  
  
"Rinoa!" Selphie groaned out. "My shoes are ON, I don't wear make-up, and my hair is just fine, thank you very much!"  
  
Quistis laughed again before standing. "Come on Rinoa, I know when we're not wanted."   
  
"Oh you!" Selphie yelled tossing a pillow at the door as they shut it behind them.   
  
A knock once again came, throwing open the door she was greeted by a plainly dressed, handsome blond. Instead of two giggling women. "Oh! Um, Hi!" Selphie nervously said, embarrassed by her barbaric way of answering the door.  
  
His throat tightened as he gazed at the women before him. 'Damn..' "Ready?" He choked out.  
  
Nervously the both of them headed out of garden, luckily it being dinner time no one was there to see the two of them together leaving. The walk to Balamb was a long one. Probably because of the uneasy silence they had with each other. "So.. Where are we going?"   
  
"To the docks." He replied, curtly.  
  
Selphie tilted her head, "The docks? Why there?"  
  
Seifer clicked his tongue. "You'll see."   
  
Having a small chat on the way there, they both were still very silent. "We're here." He announced, nodding to the fishing polls sitting there. "Ever went fishing?"   
  
Selphie blinked, and shook her head.   
  
"Come here, I'll show you." Oddly enough the usually arrogant man was acting fairly nice, maybe it was the uncomfortable silence they had. "Put the worm on the hook." He said, doing so to his line, while Selphie's face scrunched up.   
  
With a smirk, Seifer laughed, and reached over, wrapping his arms around her in the process as he grabbed her hook, and slid the worm right through it. Red, and brown, and a pale yellow covering his fingers in the process. "There. Now you cast it out." Moving her hands onto the pole, he pulled it back and cast it out into the water, his arms still wrapped around her. "See, it's easy."  
  
Selphie nodded, blushing deeply. The former Sorceress's knight noticed, then realized why and nearly jumped back three feet, a hint of a blush crossing over his tan face. "Sorry." He mumbled, casting his own line out.  
  
Both sat there silently, before the girl screamed lightly, "Agh! What's happening!" She yelled, as Seifer looked over to see her bobber going under the water.  
  
"Real in. Turn that metal thing there, and pull back on the pole." Seifer said watching as she reeled it in as quickly as she could, her eyebrows narrowing with her nose that scrunched, and lips twisting to the side, as it got close she pulled up and swung it onto the dock.   
  
"Wow! That's huge!" Selphie said, jumping up and examining the flopping fish. "Now what?"  
  
"It's big enough for the both of us, so we'll take it to the beach and cook it. Sound good?" He asked, bringing his line in, and setting it on the dock. Walking over he grabbed the fish, and stuck it in a bucket halfway filled with water.  
  
Selphie beamed with pride, as they walked back through town, and out of the town. Looking to the ocean she smiled, and ran ahead. "Race you there!" She screamed back at him.  
  
Never the one to back out of a challenge, Almasy raced forward, holding onto the bucket at the same time. Unaware of the big rock sticking out of the grass, Seifer's left foot caught onto it and sent the bucket flying onto the sand, while he tripped, and grabbed onto Tilmitt for support. Of course, they both crashed into the sandy shore as well, rolling several times, coming to a stop with Seifer's heavier body on top. "Heh.."  
  
"Did I win?" Selphie asked, grinning, opening her green eyes. Staring directly into his ocean eyes. Closing her eyes, she pushed her head up and captured his pale lips in a heated kiss.  
  
Moments passed by before Seifer rolled off of her, and helped the hyperactive women up. "We should cook the fish before it get's away." He suggested, pointing to the fish that was inching it's way closer to the water.   
  
Selphie nodded, and cast fire on a pile of sticks that sat there on the shore, obviously the water had brought in long ago. "There!" Brushing her yellow ankle-length skirt off she sat on the grassy hillside, as her date prepared the fish.   
  
The night seemed to go much better than either thought, with full stomachs, and relaxed bodies they arrived in front of the SeeD's dorm.   
  
Tilmitt looked happier than ever as she leaned onto her toes and kissed her date on the cheek. "I had fun tonight, Seifer. I have to admit, I didn't expect to.."  
  
"Yeah well. Don't get used to it." He muttered, turning his head away with a hint of blush.  
  
She grinned, and nodded. "Goodnight."  
  
"'Night." Seifer replied, walking off down the hall.  
  
Selphie watched him go before proceeding into her room. After shutting the door she squealed, jumping up and down. "Tee-Hee! That was the best night of my life!"   
  
After undressing and getting ready for bed, she looked to the clock and noticed it was already 4 in the morning. "Ugh! It's that late?! I have to wake up by 0900!" Hurrying she got in bed, filled with dreams of the night she shared with the one person she never thought possible.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.....TBC!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note  
  
There's chapter 2! Well? What do you think? Should I continue? Yes, no? 


End file.
